companionship wiht death note owner
by ryuga kishimoto
Summary: Yagami Ligth seorang mahasiswa hukum, anak seorang kepala kepolisian Jepang. Ambisinya mengikuti jejak ayahnya membuatnya terus belajar mempelajari ilmu hukum. Light banyak menghabiskan watu dikamarnya dengan membaca buku.


Companionship With Death Note Owner

Yagami Ligth seorang mahasiswa hukum, anak seorang kepala kepolisian Jepang. Ambisinya mengikuti jejak ayahnya membuatnya terus belajar mempelajari ilmu hukum. Light banyak menghabiskan watu dikamarnya dengan membaca buku.

Suatu hari dikamarnya, Light mencoba membajak kedalam data kepolisian. Bagamana penjahat melakukan tindakannya. Apa hukuman mereka? Light menemukan beberapa data kriminal, diantaanya kasus kriminal tak berlanjut, kasus criminal tak terpecahkan. Walaupun hkuman mereka masuk akal tapi Light menemukan batas dari apa yang dia percaya dengan keadilan. Data criminal rahasia, diantaranya Tako seorang kriminal membunuh 5 orang anak yang tidak pernah dihukum dan dituntut karena gila.

FLASH BACK

~dicaffe~

Light duduk disebuah kursi, rambutnya basah akibat hujan diluar. Dan sebuah tas dan buku dimeja. Tiga orang pria pemabuk duduk dikusi sudut disebelah Light. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dan mabuk. Salah seorang diantaranya melihat Light yang sedang memperhatikan dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia pun langsung berdiri tidak terima.

"hei, apa yang kau lihat, bajingan!" bentaknya

Light sontak kaget dengan refleks bediri. Pria itu diikuti da kawannya menghampiri Light. Pria yang lebih pendek dari kedua kawannya mendekati Light hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut bberapa centimeter. Pria itu menodongkan pisau dileher Light. Light panik. Pria itu memandang Light tajam.

"jika kau rasakan benda ni dalam tubuhmu.." ucap pria itu

"perasaan se[erti ditikam…" lanjutnya

"aa…." Jerit pria itu dan mundur beberapa langkah

"kenapa aku disini?"

"aku tidak mengingat apa-apa" pria itu terus berceloteh tidak jelas. Light masih diam diposisinya. Hingga kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. "tidak ada yang bisa menuntutku"

Diluar hujan masih turun. Light bejalan pulang dengan perasaan kesal atas kejadian di caffe tadi. "bruukk!" light membanting buku lathan 6 hukum yang meter didepan Light tergeletak sebuah buku.

END FLASH BACK

Light teringat buku cacatan yang dipungutnya dijalan waktu itu. Dibukanya catatan itu.

"nama siapa yang tertulis akan meninggal" light memebaca halaman pertama catatan itu dan tersenyum geli. Baginya itu hanya sebuah catatan biasa.

_Berita hari ini,_

_Pembunuhan seorang gadis. Hari ini akan diadili. Selama diadili tersangka `MITASHI` tidak mau menyesali perbuatannya. Keluarga korban sangat marah…_

Sebuah berita dari televisi dikamar Light. Light mengambil sebuah pena, lalu menuliskan nama tersangka pada buku catatan itu. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa mempecayai catatan itu adalah sebuah hal konyol.

~di ruang makan~

Pagi ini, menu sarapan pagi sudah tetata di meja makan dengan rapi. Light yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menuju meja makan, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk. Light mengambil Koran pagi yang berada dimeja, membacanya, light terbelalak kaget membaca berita kematian Mitashi, tersangka pembunuh seorang gadis yang ia tulis namanya pada buku catatan kematian itu tadi malam.

Light POV

Rambu-rambu berwarna merah menyala, palang pengaman pun mengunci. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menunggu serangkaian gerbong keeta api melintas didepanku. Buku catatan kematian dan sebuah pena kupegang. Diseberang, kulihat tiga orang pria pemabuk yang kujumpai dicaffe. Pria gila bernama tako yang juga seorang criminal pembunuh 5 anak yang tidak pernah dituntut dan dihukum kaeran gila. Yang kutemukan datanya saat aku membajak data kepolisian. Dia mulai sadar aku memperhatikannya. "anak kecil yang kemarin" ucapnya memandangku sinis. Aku tersadar dengan catatan kematian yang kubawa. Kutuliskan nama Tako pada catatan kematian itu. Kereta pun melintas. Memebuat dinding penghalang bagiku dan Tako. 10 detik kemudian kulihat dari celah roda keretaTako mengalami sesuatu. Saat kereta berlalu kulihat Tako mengerang kesakitan, tangannya memegang dada. Tubuhnya sempoyongan. Saat palang kengaman kembali dibuka, Tako sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, kedua kawannya panic kebingungan. Kuhampiri perlahan, benar, Tako meninggal.

End Light POV

Light tak menyangka catatan itu benar-benar nyata Ia pun segera menggalkan tempat kejadian. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Light yang terus memandang takjub catatan itu dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara.

"sepertinya kau menyukainya" sebuah suara yang arahnya dari atas. Light mendongak mengikuti arah suara. Sesosok makhluk menyeramkan bertubuh biru sedang jongkok diatas tiang listrik, mengepakkan sayapnya lalu turun kebawah tepat dihadapan Light. Refleks Light mundur menghindar.

"tidak bisa percaya kalau ini nyata?" Tanya makhluk itu

"aku pemilik catatan itu" jelasnya

"sekarang kedatangan shinigami?" jawab light takjub dan takut

"aku adalah pemilik catatan itu"

"kau menginginkannya kembali?"

"siapa pun yang sudah menemukan catatan itu akan menjadi miliknya"

"jadi kau ingin aku membayarnya dengan nyawaku?"

"jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain, dan pada saat itu aku hanya perlu menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang catatan itu" shinigami itu berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan

"dan asal kau tahu, orang yang sudah menemukan catatn itu akan mengalami sengsara jika membuangnya, tapi jika menerimanya akan menjadi Tuahn di dunia baru bersama denganku dewa kematian"

Light menyentuh tunuh shinigami itu. Telapak tangan Light menembusnya, tapi tubuhnya nampak jelas jelas didepannya.

"apa orang lain bisa melihatmu?"

"hanya orang yang sudah menyentuh catatan kematian ini yang bisa melihatku"

Lalu shinigami itu meletakan tangannya yang besar di atas pundak Light dan mengatakan

"aku tahu kau ingin menumpas kejahatan di dunia ini, dan aku akan menjadi patner terbaikmu"

"apa semua itu tidak memerlukan biaya?"

"ghehehehe… berpatner denganku akan sangat menguntungkan"

Shinigami itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya kembali dan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas beberapa meter

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Light

"ghehehehe… rupanya kau tertarik denganku ya?"

"ikutlah denganku, maka kau akan tahu"

Shinigami itu membungkukkan badannya, menawarkan tumpangan pada Light. Light tersenyum dan dengan yakin naik ke punggungnya lalu terbang pergi.


End file.
